1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image printing apparatuses, and more particularly to an image printing apparatus for printing images with signals inputted from the outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional image printing apparatuses of this kind are disclosed as examples in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. H6-121338 [H04N9/79, G06F15/68, H04N1/40, H04N1/46] laid open on Apr. 28, 1994 and Japanese Patent Laying-open No. H6-344604 [B41J5/30, H04N5/76, H04N5/91] laid open on Dec. 20, 1994. These prior arts are adapted to print still images on one screen basis by inputting image signals from outside.
In any of the prior arts, however, there has been a requirement to prepare a monitor such as a CRT, where confirming images to be printed. In usual cases, a television receiver is employed as a monitor. Accordingly, confirming a certain printing image requires to bring an image printing apparatus to a location close to a television receiver, thus consuming labor for printing.
Meanwhile, when connecting an image printing apparatus to a digital camera in order to print a photographic image taken by the camera, both the digital camera and the image printing apparatus have to be manipulated. This makes the operation uneasy to perform and further there is a fear of unsuccessful printing due to erroneous manipulation of a digital camera during printing.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an image printing apparatus with which an image to be printed is easy to confirm.
It is another object of this invention to provide an image printing apparatus which can print desirable images regardless of erroneous manipulations.
This invention is an image printing apparatus having a main body for printing an image and a camera to be mounted on the main body, the camera comprising: a signal supply means for supplying a photographic image signal to the main body; and a monitor for displaying thereon an image corresponding to the image signal inputted from the main body; and the main body comprising: a takeout means for taking a desired image signal out of the photographic image signal; a first output means for outputting the desired image signal to the camera; and a print means for printing in accordance with the desired image signal.
In this invention, the camera is mounted on the main body. The signal supply means on the camera supplies a photographic image signal to the main body. In the main body, the takeout means takes a desired image signal out of the photographic image signal. The desired image signal thus taken out is outputted by the first output means to the camera, and printed by the printer. The desired image signal outputted to the camera is delivered to the monitor, with a result that a corresponding image is displayed on the monitor.
Incidentally, the photographic image signal is a real time image signal due to photographing or an image signal reproduced from a recording medium. In one aspect of this invention, the desired image signal is written into a memory by a writing means, and thereafter read out of the memory by a read-out means. The desired image signal thus read out is outputted to the camera. Also, when supplied with a print instruction from a print instructing means, a printing means print in accordance with the desired image signal read out of the memory.
In another aspect of this invention, the photographic image signal supplied from the camera is outputted as it is on the camera by a second output means. An output selecting means is controlled based on a takeout instruction, and selects either one of a first output means or second output means.
In one embodiment of this invention, if an operation instruction is outputted from an operation instructing means, an operation control means controls camera operation in response to this instruction. The operation instructing means is disabled based on the takeout instruction by a first disabling means, and enabled by an enabling means after ending the printing in accordance with the desired image signal.
The main body is provided with an externally inputting terminal through which another image signal is inputted. An input determining means determines on presence or absence of an input through the externally inputting terminal. The photographic image signal and the input image signal through the externally inputting terminal are supplied to a signal selecting means where one of the photographic image signal and the input image signal is selected depending on an input determining result by the input determining means. The takeout means takes the desired image signal out of an output of the signal selecting means.
In the camera, when the input determination result represents a presence of an input, a second disabling means disable the operation control means. Also, if there is an image displayed in a mirror image state on the display, the mirror image representation is canceled based on the input determining result representative of takeout instruction or a presence of an input.
In another aspect of this invention, a first connection determining means determines on presence or absence of connection between the camera and the main body. A direct-current power supply, for generating a first direct-current, is rendered ineffective depending on a first determining result by the first determining means. In the main body, on the other hand, a second connection determining means determines on presence or absence of connection between the main body and the camera. A direct-current voltage creating means creates a second direct-current voltage from a commercial alternating-current voltage, and the created second direct-current voltage is supplied to the camera depending on a second determining result by the second determining means. A voltage creating means creates a drive voltage to the camera based on the first or second direct-current voltage.
According to this invention, since the desired image signal taken out of the photographic image signal is supplied to the monitor, the image to be printed can be readily confirmed.
This invention is an image printing apparatus including a main body for printing an image and a camera to be mounted on the main body, the main body comprising: a first input terminal for inputting a first image signal; a takeout instructing means for giving an instruction to take out a desired image signal; a takeout means for taking the desired image signal out of the first image signal in response to the takeout instruction; and a signal output means for outputting to the camera either one of the first image signal and the desired image signal; and the camera comprising: a monitor for displaying thereon an image corresponding to an image signal inputted from the main body; an operation control means for controlling operation of the camera in response to the operation instruction; and a first disabling means for disabling the operation instructing means based on the takeout instruction.
In this invention, the first image signal is inputted to the main body through the first input terminal. The takeout means, if given a takeout instruction by the takeout instructing means, takes a desired image signal out of the first image signal. Either one of the first image signal or the desired image signal is outputted to the camera. In the camera, displayed on the monitor is an image corresponding to the image signal inputted from the main body. The camera is controlled in operation responsive to an operation instruction by the operation instructing means. However, the operation instructing means is disabled by the disabling means when a takeout instruction is outputted by the takeout instructing means.
In one embodiment of this invention, when a print instruction is outputted from a print instructing means, a print means prints in accordance with the desired image signal in response to the print instruction. When the printing is ended, an enabling means enables the operation instructing means.
Where a second image signal is inputted through a second input terminal, a signal selecting means supplies selectively the first and second image signals to the takeout means. An input determining means determines on presence or absence of an input through the second input terminal, and the signal selecting means is controlled depending on the determining result by the input determining means. The takeout means takes the desired image signal out of an output of the signal selecting means.
Incidentally, the first input terminal is supplied with the photographic image signal outputted from the camera.
According to this invention, the disablement of the operation instructing means based on a takeout instruction renders the camera under printing ineffective in operation. It is therefore possible to print a desired image irrespective of erroneous operation.